Project Kioviin
by Abandoned Lainey
Summary: Kade always thought Kioviin was dull and boring...untill he met Marie, the girl who's known for causing mayhem town after town. Kioviin may not be the same once the two of them get done with it...
1. New Arrivals

So I was playing AC the other day and thought it was just ridiculous how they'd send me to deliver a message to someone, when they just walked passed them! I just wanted to see how life in one of these towns would be like if someone decided to cause a little trouble. I mean...nothing exciting ever happens. Haha. (I do not own Animal Crossing, I just write random crap about it.)

* * *

**-Part One-**

"Kioviin, is awesome!"

"I love living here!"

"My neighbors are great!"

I rolled my eyes as I gazed out of my bedroom window. I could see the Mayor, Tortimer smiling like the old fool that he is. He decided to make today: "What do you think of Kioviin Day."

I had barely rolled out of bed when I heard Tortimer's wheezing laughter make it's way through my window.

"This town is dull. This town is boring. This town sucks." I said this with a smile on my face.

Yeah. I wish I could say that without making everyone else hate me. It puzzled me why they liked to live here. Nothing ever happened. You grew fruit, you planted flowers, you shopped at the same two stores in town; just like everyone else.

"I love how close everyone is!" A high pitched voice floated up towards me.

Close? Don't make me laugh. I glared daggers at the animal who said it; Maple.

"You don't know anything about me." I muttered as she made her way by my house.

She stopped suddenly, and I felt my heart jump, my eyes widen. Had she heard me?

"Kade! Good morning! May I come in? I have a favor to ask you." A huge smile was plastered to her face.

I imagined ripping that smile off her face as I politely smiled at her.

"Of course, I'll be right down." I stepped away from the window.

What gave them the right to just invite themselves into my home? I didn't want any of them inside. I hated the way they looked at my things, like kids in a candy store. I sighed and pulled on a plain white button up shirt and blue pants. Then I ran a comb through my blonde hair, pulled on my white eye patch and sailor hat, then skipped down the rest of the stairs.

I bit my lip as I saw Maple standing there in the doorway. I wanted to punch myself in the face for forgetting to lock the door, again. Why did they just barge right in?

"Oh, I let myself in. I hope you don't mind." She took a while to gaze around the room, that same stupid smile of her face. "I always enjoy visiting you. Your home is always so tidy."

Oh, so that's what they call it these days? Breaking and entering was definitely not on my good list.

"I'm so glad that you like it." I spoke through a forced smile. "What can I do for you, Maple?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd take this package to Ribbot for me. I'm a little busy."

Busy doing what? Walking? Someone shoot me.

"Sure." I took a heavy package from her.

"I've been meaning to give it to him for days, but I couldn't find the time." Maple looked a bit sad.

You live right next to him you idiot! I concentrated on keeping the smile on my face as I screamed on the inside.

"Here, for your troubles." Maple handed me a huge rolled up piece of paper. Great, just what I needed, another hideous wallpaper to add to my collection.

"Thank you, Kade. You're a real help around here." She turned to leave, shutting the door behind her.

"They should rename this town Idiotsville." I dropped the package on the ground and walked into the kitchen. I chugged down a glass of cool water, hoping it'll cool me off on the inside. Unfortunately, it didn't. I still felt like going on a massacre through the town. After a long couple minutes of breathing inwards and outwards I turned on my heels, retrieved the package from the floor and pushed through my front door. This time I made sure my front door was locked. I wasn't really feeling up to coming home to a house full of annoying neighbors and a secret tea party, again.

"Kade! Dear boy, I have a question for you!" I heard Tortimer's crackling voice from my left.

"I love living here, Mayor. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else!" I put on my best polite smile and turned towards him.

"Ah! I see you're on top of things! Already knowing what I was going to say before I said it." He laughed. God I wanted him to croak already.

"You know how I am, sir." I shrugged.

"You know, when I was a wee boy-"

"Uh, I really have to be going. I'll be back for that story later. I promise." I interrupted him, holding up the package in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, of course. Do go on ahead."

I walked as fast as my legs would allow me. That old man was going to forget he'd ever talked to me to begin with. I prayed I wouldn't run into him again.

I could see Ribbot's house sitting along the mountain side, smoke came out of the windows; as I made my way closer I could hear beeping and the banging of metal. What was that robot up to this time?

I knocked on the door and the banging went away. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time and a loud crash sounded from within, followed by a strange cry that sounded like a computer on steroids.

"Come in!" Ribbot's computer like voice cried out.

I opened the door and stepped into darkness. I squinted in, trying to find the robot frog inside.

"Hey…Ribbot? I have a package for you." I took another step inside, but jumped back again when a loud clanking noise sounded from my right and the lights flickered on.

I spotted Ribbot sitting in the middle of a bunch of metal scraps and poles. His eyes, or what passed for them anyways, blinked four times before he turned to look at me.

"Kade! What a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?" He asked me, his voice frizzing like static.

I held up the package in my arms for him to see, and watched as his eyes became brighter.

"That is just what I need!" He stood up and took the package from me with jerky movements.

He ripped the paper and box apart and pulled out a light bulb. What did he need it for? To replace the bulbs that passed for his eyes? I rolled my eyes mentally and began backing up.

"I'll get going now."

"Please tell Maple that I send my thanks." He said nodding his head.

"Right…" I pushed open the door and slammed it shut.

Why did I have to be the message boy? The package delivery boy? What was in it for me besides bad wallpaper or paintings?

"Kade!"

Not again! I bit my cheek and turned around to see Joey, the one duck I liked in the whole town, running towards me.

"Maaaan! I need to get out of this town!" He said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, me too."

"What? Really? So you heard?" He asked me, I could almost see the stars twinkling in his eyes.

"Heard what, exactly?" I asked him, stepping away slightly.

"The next town over is having this huge eating contest! I'd so win it, if only I could get the money for a cab!" Joey began hopping up and down, scratching his head.

I smiled slightly. "Oh that."

"Yes 'that'! Are you telling me you didn't hear about it?" He shook his yellow head. "Nothing ever happens in this town. Makes you think why we moved out here."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Kade!" I spun around and saw the black cat Kiki, running towards me.

"I gotta go." I said to Joey and took off running in the direction of my house.

"Hey! You and me are going to practice for that contest! Don't forget!" He called after me.

There was no way in hell that I was going to run any more errands today. All I wanted to do was relax. Spend some long deserved me time.

"Kade! Slow down!" Kiki's voice sounded closer, I turned my head and saw her right on my heels.

Are you freaking kidding me? I let out an angry growl and stopped the frantic chase. For my sake of course. I didn't want her coming over later, to talk my ears off. I'd probably jump out my second story window.

"You sure are a fast runner!" Kiki skipped to a stop right next to me.

"Yeah…"

"Anyways! I have a message for you from Tom Nook. He says to see him at the store. Something to do with you getting a roommate." She tilted her head slightly.

"What! A roommate!" I let my calm demeanor slip, anger clear on my face.

"Whoa! Don't take it out on me!" Kiki took a step away from me as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay. Thank you." I changed my course and started my way across the bridge.

When I first moved to this town, that stupid raccoon never said anything about me getting roommates! It was bad enough that I had to deal with these lazy animals, but now I had to live with one!

I yanked an orange from a tree I passed and chucked it into the side of Nookington's. I'd do anything just to prank that sorry animal. Humiliate him in front of the whole town!

Before I could even make it to the front doors, it slid open and the raccoon came out, followed by two people, who were holding hands behind him.

"Ah! There you are! Just the person I wanted to see!" Tom side-stepped and I saw two people, not animals 'people', staring at me.

Twins to be exact. They both shared the same dark brown hair, and green eyes. Both about my age. The only thing that was different was that One was a boy, the other a girl. He expected me to share that one bedroom house with a girl?

I looked at the boy again. He looked like every other idiot animal here in Kioviin, with that stupid smile I wanted to smack off his face. He wore a simple blue shirt with a matching hat. I let my gaze slip to the girl. She was different by a long shot. She didn't wear that idiotic smile, instead she was frowning slightly as she watched me. She wore a white dress, stripped sockings and dark blue framed glasses.

"These two lovely people will be staying with you. Seth, Marie this is Kade."

"Nice to meet you! I think we'll get along great!" Seth exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

Yeah, that's what you think Bud. Just looking at him made me want to hang myself.

"Of course." I said, shaking his hand. I was going to have to scrub my hand hardcore to get the germs off.

I tried being polite by reaching out my hand toward Marie, but she just stared at it and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to act so nice." She said, her eyes watching me.

That took me by surprise. "E-excuse me?"

"Please excuse my sister." Seth was laughing nervously and I saw him squeeze her fingers slightly.

"Oh, stop trying to hide it." Marie she yanked her fingers from her brothers hand, her eyes still on mine. "We, more like 'I', got kicked out of the last town for causing a ruckus. I trashed the Town Hall, harassed the neighbors, vandalized houses and maybe every other bad thing you can think of. Except I plead innocent. All I wanted was a little fun." She shrugged. Seth shook his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Well lets not say anymore, we don't want to worry the neighbors now do we?" Tom Nook nervously glanced around.

"What's there to be worried about?" I smiled. I mean REALLY smiled. I couldn't remember the last time I actually smiled.

Marie's eyes seemed to light up suddenly, and she smiled back. "I think we'll get along just fine here."

I nodded my head. "I think so too.

Somehow a miracle had happened here. Someone had brought the cure to my misery. The wood for my fire. Someone was giving me the reason to, maybe, like the boring town of Kioviin.

Maybe things will finally change around here.


	2. Child's Play

**_[I do not own Animal Crossing, I just write random crap about it. Enjoy.]_**

* * *

**-Part Two-**

I awoke with a start, as loud music blared from downstairs. I groaned and adjusted my weight on the bed. Somewhere along the night, my legs had decided they'd rather sleep on the floor. I was surprised that the angle I was sleeping in hadn't woke me. I stretched my back. Pain. Yup, I was definitely going to feel that all day. I looked to my right, Seth had hidden his head under his pillow and was yelling in frustration.

When he finally decided to sit up, he glared at me, like the noise was my fault. I shrugged, and slipped out of my bed, the floorboards were cold under my feet.

Across the room, Marie's bed was nicely made, a strange doll sat upon the pillow, a frown on it's face. Marie was certainly odd.

"She has seriously got to be kidding me!" Seth jumped out of his bed, yanked open the bedroom door and disappeared down the stairs.

I smiled slightly. My mornings were definitely going to be interesting, that was sure. Normally, I'd have found this rude awakening annoying, but everything Marie did amused me. I couldn't help but smile. She seemed to be doing everything I wanted to do.

I checked the clocked on the wall behind me. Seven-ten in the morning. Everyone in Kioviin was either just waking up, due to Marie's earsplitting alarm clock, or seriously ticked off for having the peaceful morning disrupted.

As I pulled a clean shirt on, the music downstairs suddenly cut off and I could hear Marie and Seth going at it like bickering children. I yanked off my pajama bottoms and grabbed a pair of pants out from a drawer beside my bed. I had just pulled them up when the bedroom door creaked open, I glanced up, seeing Marie looking at me with big eyes.

"Um…good morning?" I said, a blush creeping across my cheeks. Has she ever heard of privacy?

Marie shrugged and flopped down onto her bed, an angry expression fixed on her face. I turned around to zip up my pants and closed my eyes. Why in the world did there have to be a girl living here? It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"You're a neat freak, aren't you?" Marie asked me, I turned to see her pulling on a string that came out of her dolls back.

"What?" I began my morning ritual of neatly folding up my blankets and stacking them in a neat pile at the end of my bed.

"I guess that proves my point."

"Is it a crime to be clean? I like my things in order."

"Then wait till you go downstairs."

I looked at her, she had a smile that was a little too sinister to be innocent. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Please tell me you made breakfast."

"Maybe…but breakfast is…on the house, you may say." She shrugged and threw her doll onto the bed.

"I thought I told you two that-"

"Don't blow a casket. I'm only kidding."

I threw my pillow onto the bed and stormed towards the door. I barely placed my hand on the handle when Marie's voice called out to me again.

"When do I get to see the real you?"

I froze, my hand gripping the metal handle tightly. Who was she to figure me out so quickly? How did she know? I barely talked to her, but the first time she saw me…she knew. She knew there was someone entirely different hiding beneath the polite and kind mask I put on everyday. Was it okay to trust this girl?

I turned my head towards her, studying her. She wore a smile that wasn't quite nice, her deep green eyes studying me as well.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said, tilting her head slightly as she watched me.

I gave up trying to act nice, and put on a smile of my own. A sort of crooked smile that my mother used to say got me into trouble. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Her eyes lit up slightly. "That smile suits you better than that ridiculous one you plaster on for the neighbors."

"Just how do you know?" I asked, shutting the door and leaning my shoulder against it, with arms folded over my chest.

"Oh, come on." She rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. My eyes dropped down to her blue and white striped stockings, as she made her way closer towards me. "I know, because you're just like me. This world is boring, the town sucks. You'd do anything for adventure in your life. Your skin is itching for some excitement."

Marie leaned her back against the wall and turned her head towards me. We were standing so close, I could feel her warm breath drifting across my arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other. What were her motives? Why did she want to see the 'real' me so bad? If I let out the 'real' me would I ever be able to go back? Go back to the way I am now? Or would the excitement be too much?

I leaned forward slightly, that crooked smile still on my lips. "You've got me figured all out."

"Of course I do. People like us aren't meant for this life. We're hard to come by…once we get together, it's hard to stop the fun."

"Like Pringles."

Marie laughed, it was a soft kind of laugh that sent shivers up my spine. "So what do we do now?" I asked, shaking the hair from my eyes.

"Hmmmn…" She leaned her head against the wall. "I hate to say this…but we have to start off small."

"Of course. Nook will automatically suspect you if something blows up." I nodded.

"Of I don't think he's that smart. You can just smile and lie right to his face and I bet you anything, he'd believe you." Marie smiled at me and pushed off from the wall.

"Marie! I'm going to greet some of the neighbors. You're coming with me!" Seth's voice came from downstairs.

"How'd you get stuck with that loser?" I smirked and pulled open the door.

"Fate can be cruel." Marie stepped through the door, paused and turned back towards me.

I had to back up a bit to avoid bumping heads with her, but she took hold of my arm and pulled me closer. Her lips close to my ear.

"Meet me downstairs tonight, once my brother falls asleep." She whispered. With that she turned and hurried down the stairs.

I stood there, my arm tingling were she had touched me. My smile slowly faded as I stood there, pondering what Marie had told me. Everything was happening so fast. In a way I felt nervous, but excited at the same time.

I walked back to my bed and sat on it, eyes on my hands. I couldn't shake my head and say no this time. I already had one foot in t he pot. I could feel my stomach turning, from excitement maybe? Or could it be that I was hungry? What was that saying my father used to say when he was upset with me?

"My cup of patience has runneth over."

I nodded my head. Except this time my father wasn't here and it wasn't patience that I was dealing with. It was this feeling that made me want to jump, to run, even fly with I had the wings.

Once her brother fell asleep, everything in this town would change, and I'd be the one to change it. The only problem was, what was I going to do till that moment?

*********

Pretending to be sick is not exactly my idea of fun. In fact, I have never been more bored in my entire life. I glared up at the dark ceiling, wishing it would somehow entertain me.

But I grew tired of that, just like I'd gotten tired of sleeping. I have never been the sort of person who can just sleep and do nothing all day. I wanted to move. To clean the kitchen, or straighten up the living room, or make sure my books were still in alphabetical order. Yes, I was serious about the last part.

I moved my eyes to the clock on the wall. Nine-forty three. I'd been hearing noises downstairs all day. I had to force myself to stay put, but it turns out the neighbors had brought me get well presents. Which annoyed me to no end. I glared at the gifts on the table at the foot of my bed. The apple pie was no longer steaming. I would have to chuck it in the trashcan when I had the chance. I hated apple pie.

Seth and Marie should be on their ways upstairs soon. Seth had made a set bedtime schedule for Marie. Ten o'clock sharp. If we were lucky enough Seth would be asleep in less then twenty minutes.

The bedroom door opened and I snapped my eyes shut as two figures made their way into the room.

"For crying out loud, Seth! It's thirteen minutes to ten." Marie hissed, I had to force myself not to smile.

"You weren't doing anything but looking through that bookcase anyway!" I could hear Seth climb into his bed.

I was definitely going to have to reorganize that bookcase.

"Shouldn't we at least check on Mr. Sick before we hit the hay?" Marie was getting into her bed too.

"He's sound asleep, don't worry about it."

"Right…Whatever."

I cracked my eyes open a bit to see Seth, facing away from me. Marie's eyes were on mine, and I had to remind myself that she wasn't the one I was trying to pretend the whole sick thing in front of. She was moving her lips slowly, I concentrated on them trying to read what she was telling me.

"Give it ten more minutes."

I nodded. Then, as if on cue, Seth's snoring filled the room. Marie got up and began to tip-toe towards the door. I let out a deep sigh and quietly unwrapped myself from the blankets. As I left that room, I left behind any doubts I had about this. I had promised myself that I wouldn't go back once I was in, and I mean to keep that promise no matter how bad things got.

I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"You're making a god-awful racket!" Marie hissed at me as I made it too the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I'm not." I glared at the shadow standing by the door.

"If I can hear you, then you're too loud. Now hurry!" Marie's shadow disappeared and I could hear the front door being opened.

"Well, sorry princess." I muttered, I closed the door gently behind me once I had made it outside.

"Follow me."

I hurried after Marie, the moon was bright tonight, almost as if it were day. It was a little eerie.

"Where are we going?" I asked. When she didn't answer me, I tried again. "This isn't exactly team-work if you decide things for yourself and not bother to tell me."

That caused her to stop and look at me.

"Sorry, I've never had a companion before." She shrugged, and looked away. "We're heading to the Town Hall. I already set up supplies for us early today." Marie turned towards me. "Now are we going to sit here and chatter or are we going to have a little fun?"

I smiled and let out a low chuckle. "You're the boss."

"Good, seeing as you're new to this, that title fits me fine." With that said she turned away and began speed walking. I frowned slightly at that. Way to ruin things, Marie. Here I thought this was an equal opportunity, a fifty-fifty split, and here you are pointing out that clearly I'm the incompetent one. We'd have to talk about that later.

When we neared Town Hall, I saw that there was a ladder hidden in the back, under the bushes. Marie waved me over and together we hoisted the heavy thing up against the side of the building. I didn't realize my hands were sweating till I actually starting climbing up the ladder. I had to stop several times to wipe my palms on the front of my shirt. Marie must have realized this.

"Nervous?" She asked me as she expertly pulled herself up onto the roof.

"No way." I replied, crouching down to look at a large white banner spread out over the point of the roof. "What's this?"

"Today, my friend, we are going to express how we feel about this ridiculous town in words." Marie handed me a white sack. Inside I found poster markers, paint and markers in every color.

"Starting out small." I glanced up at her.

"For now…shall we get started?" Marie plucked out a red marker from the bag and twirled it in her fingers.

"Cheers to a less boring Kioviin." I held out my own marker and she tapped hers against it.

We began working of the large banner right away. I wrote down everything I hated about the town. Everything I wanted to say since the very first day. I even drew a picture of Tortimer on fire. I smiled as I stood up and admired my work. This was only the beginning. I knew we would do better things. Possibly even things that were cruel and degrading. What we did tonight was kids play. This wouldn't hurt anybody, not physically anyways. The feeling I had right now was exhilarating. I wanted more. I wanted to throw rocks into windows, or set something on fire.

I helped Marie hang our huge sign up in front of Town Hall. It draped over the building as if it belonged there. Marie took hold of my hand as we looked up at it, smiles stretching our faces from ear to ear. I squeezed her hand slightly.

"Good job Newbie. I just might promote you." Marie winked at me.

Now the question was, how were the Kioviiins going to handle our little display?


End file.
